Alternate Ending: Hotshoes
by Voyager Tip
Summary: Starts just before the judge is kidnapped and Mark gives chase. With no seatbelt, Hardcastle would've been bounced around quite a bit in that crash. Did you ever notice that Mark couldn't seem to take his hands off him as he helped him out of the car? He was worried, and rightly so, because this story could have been the real way their day ended. Some dialog is from the episode.
1. The Kidnapping & Chase

Ch 1 The Kidnapping and Chase

Mark raced after his crew chief, the man he knew had sabotaged his racing car, adrenaline pumping through his veins, his speed was fueled by anger. He watched him climb into a sedan, and caught a glimpse of Hardcastle in the rear seat. He changed direction and headed for the Coyote to give chase, suddenly motivated less by anger, and more by fear and concern for the judge's safety. He jumped into the Coyote and headed out after the sedan, attracting police cars as he went, no doubt, courtesy of the judge's talk with the local detective, Bill Jenkins.

He watched the sedan crash, his heart pounding in his chest and stopped the Coyote and jumped out almost in one motion, then ran to the vehicle. He bent down as the door opened and Hardcastle started to climb out.

"You alright?" he asked, putting his hands on the judges chest and arm, surprised at the worry in his voice.

"Yeah. You coulda killed us, you know that?" Hardcastle groused, trying to deflect attention from McCormick's obvious concern. _"Why does he sound so worried?"_ he thought to himself.

"You wanted to catch these guys didn't ya?" McCormick answered with a question, still holding on to his arm.

"You can book em right now," Milt pointed to detective Jenkins as he spoke, "armed assault and kidnapping."

"That's terrific Milt," Jenkins answered.

"And attempted murder, my crew chief sabotaged my car," added McCormick, still keeping a tight grip on the judge. "Common, sit down," he finished as Milt lowered himself down.

"Ya mean you dragged me all out here and you didn't even win?" Milt grumbled in a nasty tone that Mark realized meant nothing.

"Siddown," McCormick ordered, and stared at him. For some reason, he still couldn't make himself let go of the man. And it struck Mark as very strange that Milt hadn't pushed him away either. His movements suddenly seemed out of character and sent a shiver through McCormick.

"Are you okay?" McCormick asked again softly as he put a hand on each of Hardcastle's shoulders and knelt down in front of him. Noticing that the jurist was suddenly sweating and pale.

When the judge didn't answer, Mark glanced up at the uniformed officer nearby and asked him to call an ambulance.

"I'm gonna be sick," Hardcastle whispered as he leaned forward.

Mark moved to the side, and supported his forehead with one hand as he vomited. "Where does it hurt?"

Milt took in a few deep breaths, hoping to avoid being sick again. He didn't want anyone to see him this way. "My stomach, head," he paused, "mostly my stomach," he managed to say, "what happened?"

"Car accident, you got knocked around a bit," Mark answered. When Milt tried to sit upright, Mark gently kept his head down, "just rest this way while you get your bearings judge."

Milt was glad to have a reason to stay with his head on his knees. He was starting to feel better, but didn't want to risk passing out. He could hear a siren in the distance.

Mark glanced around, noticing a crowd that was beginning to gather. He motioned to a uniformed officer, who took a few steps closer. "Can you give us some privacy?" he asked, motioning to the many people who suddenly seemed to be milling around.

The officer immediately began to move the witness interviews to the other side of the vehicle. Mark kept his hands on Hardcastle, knowing that touching him was very out of the ordinary, but that it also suddenly seemed the right thing to do. "_The only time we ever touch is during a basketball game when we're pounding each other,"_ he thought to himself, yet somehow, he couldn't take his hands off the jurist. And what exactly was he feeling anyway, he wondered, worry?...fear?...or some kind of new reaction? or at least one he'd never before acknowledged. He put those thoughts aside as he knelt in front of the judge, holding onto him so he could catch him if he passed out, and it worried him more than a little that Hardcastle wasn't pushing him away.

Off to the side, a few feet away, Sandy scowled at Mark as he watched the scene.


	2. Sandy

The ambulance pulled up a moment later.

"I don't think..." Hardcastle began.

"You're going, no options!" Mark's dead serious tone cut him off.

Sandy stepped forward, "Mark, if he doesn't want to go, I don't think…"

As he was speaking, Mark was helping the judge move to the stretcher. "Just rest until you feel better," he said quietly.

"What happened?" the jurist grunted in confusion.

A shadow of worry crossed Mark's face as he watched the EMTs lift Hardcastle into the vehicle. "I'll be right behind you judge," he said as the doors were closed.

Once the ambulance was gone, Mark walked past Sandy without acknowledging him and headed toward the officer in charge of the scene. "I need to get to the hospital, can you get my statement there? Or can I give it tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well, I guess…"

"You can give it here, just like everyone else Mark," Sandy interrupted. "Isn't that right, Terry?" he asked the officer.

Lt. Terry Bradshaw, glanced from one to the other and shook his head slowly. Finally he spoke, "it would be easier if I could get it while you're here," he admitted to Mark.

Mark was fuming, he knew Hardcastle wouldn't want him to argue with the officer in charge of a crime scene, but he really wanted to be at the hospital as soon as possible.

"Can I give it now so I can go to the hospital?" he asked immediately, weighing his options, and realizing that the judge would need to be evaluated and his time at the hospital would most likely be spent in the waiting room anyway.

As Bradshaw motioned another officer over to take the statement, Sandy moved closer to Mark. "You aren't fooling anyone you know," he told him.

"What're you talking about Sandy?" Mark asked with barely concealed hostility.

"Just this, you stay away from Milt!" Sandy returned menacingly. "At least until he can decide what's in his own best interests. If he wants you around after he recovers, that's one thing... but this is another."

Mark stared at him and shook his head, "that's not gonna happen, Sandy," he said, trying to appear calm, then turned to the new officer and began the long explanation of everything that had happened with their investigation of the Denco Racing Team and Auto Parts Company.


	3. Manipulation

H&M ch 3 Manipulation

An hour later, McCormick walked quickly into the busy emergency room, and up to the admissions desk. When he mentioned the judge's name, he was sent to a corner area where several people stood quietly. He noticed Sandy and Detective Bill Jenkins standing with a doctor.

"How is he?" Mark asked quickly as he approached the group.

"I'm sorry," the doctor began, "what relation are you to Judge Hardcastle?"

"A friend," Mark said without thinking.

"Huh," Sandy grunted, rolling his eyes. "He's an ex con, Milt's latest project, that's all."

"I'm a friend," Mark repeated seriously.

"Well, he's asking to see someone called," he paused and glanced at his notes, "McCormick?" the doctor said and looked expectantly at the group.

"That's me," Mark said immediately.

"He's a felon, Milt's confused," Sandy explained. "Let me talk to him, I'm sure I can straighten it out."

The doctor glanced at Jenkins, who shrugged, then ushered Sandy to the back area of the ER.

Mark stood still and watched him go, then turned to the detective, "what did he say? How is he?" he asked worriedly.

Jenkins looked at the ex con, in surprise, but then he answered the question. "About the same as he was at the scene I think." Jenkins stared at McCormick, trying to come to grips with the concern he saw in Mark's eyes, and remembering what he'd seen at the scene. Finally, taking Mark's arm, he led him over to a chair by the wall. "Milt was more concerned for your safety than his own." he said quietly. "He'll be okay," he said comfortingly, then after another pause he continued, "I didn't know Sandy disliked you so much?"

"Yeah," Mark sighed, "we only met last week, we just about tolerated each other… Hardcastle wants us to be… friends I guess, but it's not gonna happen."

Bill sighed and leaned back in the chair as they waited together.

"He asked to see me," Mark whispered a moment later, "what right did Sandy have to prevent that? Why didn't you stop him?"

"I'm just a friend Mark, I can't say what should happen here."

"Well, Sandy sure shouldn't get to say!"

"I guess he thinks of Milt as family, and wants to protect him, and you know, he's probably a little jealous of you."

"Jealous? that's crazy."

"Well, you two have been making news in the department, what with all the criminals you've brought in in the past 3 months."

McCormick shook his head. "This isn't 7th grade, how could he keep me away from him now? He made me stay at the scene to give my statement too."

"How'd he do that?"

"He convinced the officer in charge that I needed to give it at the scene, and, well, I know the judge wouldn't've wanted me to leave after he told me to stay."

Jenkins smiled to himself, apparently the stories he'd heard were true. Mark McCormick had come a very long way in a very short time. He had heard of many in the department who had tried to convince Milt not to take in the ex con, that included himself, especially after J.J. Beale was such a failure. But that had been 11 weeks ago, and apparently, a lot could happen in 11 weeks. The arrangement not only seemed good for Mark, but also for the judge. Bill had to admit that he'd never seen Hardcastle more full of life and, well, happier, since Mark had come to live at the estate.

"Who was the officer?"

"Terry Bradshaw."

"Ah, that explains it."

"What?"

"He was just promoted, this is his first crime scene investigation as officer in charge."

"And Sandy knew that, huh?"


	4. Anger

H&M Ch 4 Anger

Sandy followed the doctor into the treatment room. Hardcastle lay on a stretcher, his eyes closed.

As Sandy approached the judge, the doctor picked up a chart hanging at the foot of the bed.

"Milt?" Sandy asked.

Hardcastle's eyes opened. "Sandy?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Where's McCormick?" the judge asked worriedly.

"He's not here Milt, it doesn't matter, just take care of yourself."

The doctor glanced at Sandy and narrowed his eyes when he mentioned that McCormick wasn't there.

An alarm sounded on the monitor above the stretcher as the judge's heart rate increased. "Something happened to him, he was there at the crash, I know he was!"

"Try to calm down judge," the doctor said, stepping to his side and pushing a button to silence the alarm.

"He'd be here if he was okay, he crashed a few times today, he musta been hurt," Hardcastle continued, starting to climb out of the bed, his heart rate still climbing.

"McCormick is here," the doctor said, putting a restraining hand firmly on his shoulder.

"How bad is he hurt?" The heart rate inched up another 5 beats per minute.

"No, he's fine, I just talked to him. He's waiting outside."

Milt eased back on the pillow and coughed, "I asked to see him, why isn't he here?"

"This officer told me he was a felon, and I thought it might be better…"

"Get me another doctor then!" Hardcastle shouted, "one who will listen to me," he ended the sentence gasping for breath. The doctor quickly moved to place an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. "When did you notice it was hard to breathe?" he asked worriedly, as he listened to the judges lungs with a stethoscope.

"Get McCormick in here now!" Milt ordered, then "a few minutes ago." He turned to Sandy, "you, get out," he ordered in a no nonsense tone.

"I'll get him," the doctor said to the judge, then, "let's get a chest X-Ray" he ordered the nurse on his way to the door.


	5. Comfort

H&M Ch 5 Comfort

McCormick and Lieutenant Jenkins stood up immediately when they saw the doctor return with Sandy.

The doctor didn't waste words, he pointed at Mark and spoke, "come with me."

Mark followed immediately, "how is he?" he asked anxiously.

"He's upset I didn't bring you in first, if you could help him calm down, I'd appreciate it."

"Is he still confused?" Mark asked as he walked quickly with the doctor, the sense of urgency apparent.

"I don't know, he's mad as hell and I can't evaluate his mental state when he's like that. Right now, his breathing has me more worried."

Mark entered the cubicle and walked straight to the judge. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he put his hand on Hardcastle's arm.

The doctor watched as his patient's heart rate began to decrease. The calming effect of the young man was instantaneous.

"I'm not so sure kiddo," was the breathless answer.

Mark took in the monitors, the huge piece of equipment being rolled into the area and the sound of the judge's voice. Things were not good. It was clear they hadn't finished evaluating the injuries.

He stepped behind a wall with the doctor as the X-Ray techs took the picture.

"I should've had you come in first, I'm sorry," the doctor said.

"That's okay, Sandy had a convincing story, you couldn't know he was an idiot," Mark answered, staring at the closed door.

"Just keeping him calm will help a lot, that's what he needs right now."

"He's never calm doc, but I'll do my best."

"Well, from what I could see, he just needed to see you, to make sure you were okay."

"All done, I'll have it for you ASAP," the tech said as he pushed the machine out of the room and McCormick re-entered.

"I wanna see McCormick," Hardcastle said softly.

"I'm here judge, it's okay," Mark told him, reaching over the side rail of the bed to squeeze his shoulder.

"You alright?"

Mark swallowed hard, "I'm fine judge, you're the one we have to worry about."

"Nah, nothing ever happens to me kiddo," he paused to take a breath. "You're always the one," another breath, "I put in harm's way."

"Don't talk any more, okay?" he asked worriedly. The breaths had been loud, but the judge's skin color was the most worrisome, each time he spoke, his skin had become a dusky, bluish color.

"They sabotaged your car," a short pause for a breath, " they said you'd never be able to control it." More breaths, "I heard you crashed."

"An ace driver like me? No way. As soon as my brakes failed, I decided to spin out in the center of the track… nothing to hit there except hay bales. No sweat." McCormick explained, trying to keep the worry from his voice and hoping that the judge would stop trying to talk and just listen.

"What happened to me?"

Mark hesitated, he didn't like it that the judge didn't remember. "They kidnapped you, car accident… you hit your head...probably be an improvement," he joked to try to lighten the mood.

"Oh, yeah."

Just then the doctor walked back in, "judge, you've got a collapsed lung and I need to insert a tube into the right side of your chest, I'll do it right here, in just a minute, you'll be able to breath better when I'm done." As he was speaking, several people were entering the area, assembling equipment and pushing chairs and tables out of the way. To McCormick it looked like the team was a well oiled machine.

"If you would step outside for just a few minutes, I'll get this done and then let you back in," the doctor instructed.

Mark leaned down and whispered to the judge, "I'll be back in a few minutes," before he left for the waiting area.


	6. Realization

H&M Ch 6 Realization

"How is he?" Bill asked, while Sandy scowled in the corner.

"Right now he has a collapsed lung and they're putting a tube in. They say it'll be quick and then I can see him again." Mark answered.

"Sit," was Frank's immediate reaction upon seeing Mark's expression.

"He's still a little confused, not too bad. He remembered what happened earlier in the day, but not the accident."

They sat in a strained silence for several minutes, then Mark stood up and began to pace back and forth nervously.

"You don't have to put on a show for us Mark," Sandy spat out as he walked over.

"What is wrong with you Sandy?" Mark's voice got louder as he spoke so Bill stood up and stepped between them.

"Not here and not now," he said firmly to Mark.

Mark stopped and turned away, unwilling to look at Sandy.

The detective then turned to Sandy, "knock it off Detective, Milt wouldn't like this behavior."

"He doesn't need to be here. Milt's not gonna die, so his room in the Gatehouse is safe. He doesn't have to pretend he cares about anything except that, because I know the truth."

"And what is this truth you know!" Mark asked in a low menacing voice.

"That you are only here to get what you can from Milt, and that's it. You don't care about him, how could you? You've only been living in the Gatehouse for 3 months!"

Mark stared at him in surprise. It was true, it had only been 3 months ago, actually just short of that, that he'd moved into the Gatehouse. He glanced at the floor, trying to sort out his feelings. He felt in some ways that he'd known Hardcastle all his life, but, of course that wasn't true. Suddenly, he couldn't fault Sandy for his assumptions, it only made sense that he'd look at their arrangement that way. But why did Mark feel so upset, when what Sandy said was true, the judge wasn't going to die.

_"That doesn't matter, I don't want to see him hurting,"_ he thought, then he realized that was why he felt so upset. It wasn't because he would lose his place in the Gatehouse if Hardcastle died. It was because Hardcastle had become… something other than an employer… he'd told the doctor he was a friend, without giving it a second thought. And Mark suddenly realized it was true. More than that, Hardcastle was his friend too. He wanted to be here and to help. He just wanted to protect the old donkey, it was as simple as that. But how crazy was that? Mark shook his head in disbelief. If he could hardly believe it, he couldn't really fault Sandy for thinking the way he did.

"Mr. McCormick?" it was a nurse who called for him this time.

"Yes," Mark moved immediately toward her.

"I'd like to see him now," Sandy said, moving in front of McCormick, blocking his way. "Police business," he added.

The nurse hesitated, then allowed Sandy through the door as she said to Mark, "I know he asked for you, I'll be back in a bit to let you in."


	7. Friends

H&M Ch 7 A Force To be Reckoned With

Milt Hardcastle closed his eyes and breathed easier. The chest tube had hurt going in, and was still painful, but it's effect on his breathing had been immediate. Suddenly he could breathe easily and understood everything that had happened. He remembered the accident, knew that McCormick was okay, and that Sandy had prevented him from being brought back, even though Milt had asked to see him. He would have to address that with Sandy, he couldn't have the cop using his influence to control his resident ex con. As his mind went to McCormick, he smiled. He'd been afraid that the kid had been injured since his car had been sabotaged, but yet again, he was forced to admit that Mark McCormick was a force to be reckoned with. He actually was a really good driver, on top of being an excellent Tonto.

"Milt?" Sandy whispered and smiled.

Hardcastle opened his eyes, "what're you doing here?" he asked bluntly and turned to look at the nurse, "I asked to see McCormick."

"He said he had some police business to take care of," she explained as she pointed to Sandy, "I'll bring your friend back when he's done."

"He's not a friend, he's an ex con," Sandy corrected her immediately.

Milt put his hand up wearily, "that's enough Sandy," he said tiredly. "Go home, I'm fine."

Sandy hesitated, "you'll be here at least a week Milt, I could…"

"Go home Sandy, I'll call you if I need anything," the judge interrupted him.

Sandy nodded, a relieved look was quickly covered up, "okay Milt, you can count on me."

H&M

Mark watched Sandy exit the waiting area and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Guess I'll go home too," Bill said as Mark nodded and walked toward the desk. He was allowed back immediately.

"So I guess you're not indestructible, eh?" Mark joked when his eyes fell on the judge. It was obvious that he felt better, he looked 100% better, despite the noisy machine beside the bed that was suctioning the air from his chest cavity.

"I never said I was indestructible," Milt whispered, then smiled. "You sure you're okay from that spin out?"

"No sweat judge."

Hardcastle nodded, "sorry about whatever Sandy said to ya, I've got an idea it wasn't very pleasant."

Mark smiled, his heart surprisingly lighter, "well, as problems go, that one doesn't even register on my radar judge."

"You had more than one accident today kiddo, you must be sore."

"Nah, I'm fine," but as he took a seat beside the bed, he winced.

"See McCormick, that's what I mean, you are the most stubborn person I've ever met," Hardcastle said nastily.

Mark's smile lit up his face, it was strange that being yelled at should make him feel so good.

"Since you're here, you should let them check you out," Milt insisted.

"I thought I'd just go home and take a hot shower."

"And what happens when you have some sort of delayed reaction from all that spinning out? And no one's home to help you?"

Mark frowned, it sounded like the judge was worried about him, well, wonders never ceased.

"I won't have any delayed reaction judge."

"Yeah, well, I could breath fine until a half hour after I got here hotshot, and then it got bad pretty fast."

Mark shivered, "okay, I'll get checked out."


	8. It's Only Been 3 Months

H&M ch 8 It's Only Been Three Months

Two hours later, Mark paused in the doorway to Hardcastle's hospital room and knocked softly.

"Yeah."

Mark entered, "how're you feeling?"

"Tired and sore. How 'bout you? What did they say?"

"Bumps, bruises, strains, aches and pains. Nothing serious."

"That's good. NOW you should go home and take that hot shower kiddo."

"I'll see ya tomorrow then," Mark answered, and turned to go.

"McCormick," Hardcastle said gruffly, but he was thinking_ "thanks for being there after the crash."_

"Yeah?" Mark answered.

"Take care of yourself," was all the judge could manage to say. Thank you's were not a normal part of his vocabulary, especially with his typical resident ex cons, though he had to admit there had never been one like this.

"You too judge," Mark said quietly and let himself out.

After he was gone, Hardcastle stared at the door for a long moment. He remembered the feel of McCormick's hands on his arm and chest as he walked away from the car, and the concern in his voice when he spoke to him. And he heard again the dead serious tone when he asked for an ambulance.

Sandy had been there too, but always in the background, never very close.

It had been the most uncanny thing, but the kid had held onto him, genuinely concerned, and he hadn't wanted to push him away. Milt wouldn't have predicted it would be that way, but that's what had happened in the heat of the moment... worry...concern...friendship? It didn't seem possible.

_"You're something else kiddo,"_ he thought, shaking his head slowly, then another thought flashed in his mind. _"It's only been 3 months, what did I get myself into?"_

The End (actually, the beginning)


End file.
